BellaSitting
by momorocker44
Summary: this story takes place during Eclipse when Edward leaves on a hunting trip Jasper and Emmett promise to watch Bella, they tell Charlie that she’s spending Spring Break with Alice, it’s only 4 days… alone with Emmett… and Jasper… what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I am writing a new story, but I will continue the old one, promise ******** this story takes place during Eclipse when Edward leaves on a hunting trip Jasper and Emmett promise to watch Bella, they tell Charlie that she's spending Spring Break with Alice, it's only 4 days… alone with Emmett… and Jasper… what could go wrong?**

**Chapter 1**

Edward was spending the night with me before he left for his 4 day hunting trip tomorrow morning.

"I love you"

"As I love you" he replied.

I slept for a while but when I opened my eyes the sun was still low in the sky, I knew he would be leaving soon.

"Hurry back to me"

"Always, and Emmett and Jasper promised to take good care of you"

"I know" He kissed me on the forehead and left out my window.

Emmett was at my front door a half hour later to take me over to his house.

"Dad I'm leaving now"

"Have fun with Alice" he called dismissively, there must have been a basball game on tv.

I shut and locked the front door behind me and turned to Emmett,

"what do you have planned for today?"

"well, to start out with Jasper is at home making you some breakfast" uh-oh, Jasper cooking, this could not be a good start to these 4 days

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll! I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever but I've been trying to balance the hectic mess of school-which hasn't even started yet-, home, chores, family issues, softball tryouts, doctors appointments, and hospital visits, but I promise I will try to update both of my stories more often, I do not want to delay you from reading the next chapter anymore so here it is…**

**CHAPTER 2**

"You have got to be kidding me! Jasper is not trying to cook!" and then it hit me "He's trying to cook while no one is home with him! Emmett you idiot don't you remember what happened last time!?"

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Edward and I had just walked out of his room after I woke up and we were walking down stairs so I could get some breakfast when Edward cussed under his breath._

"_What is it Edward?"_

"_You'll see" I was scared, usually I could just get Edward to tell me whatever I wanted to know but when I asked again he just silently shook his head._

_We were in the living room when I heard the sound of a blender._

"_I didn't even know you guys had a blen-" I stopped talking once we entered the kitchen because what appeared to be strawberry milkshake had covered every surface in the room._

"_Jasper!? What are you doing?" I exclaimed in shock_

"_Well Emmett said that he would help me make you breakfast, so he went to go get some eggs from the farm down the street, and I remembered that you smelled like strawberries so I made you a milkshake, you know… like a pun?"_

_I shook my head in silence, but right before I started talking Emmett burst through the door._

"_The hen wouldn't lay the eggs so I took the whole thing…" He trailed off as he looked at my disgusted expression and Edwards furious one._

_-Reality-_

Emmett laughed at the memory, but then carried me and put me in the car and we were at the Cullen house before we knew it.

I burst through the door to see Jasper in the kitchen laying a plate of food on the table, and the scary thing was that it looked edible, and it _smelled_ amazing.

I walked into the kitchen eying Jasper warily , but as it turned out the kitchen was spotless.

"Wow, Jasper I'm impressed" I smiled at him

"And I'm offended, you should have more faith in me!"

"I know, I'm sorry" I sat down to eat the breakfast and it was amazing, the pancakes were cooked to perfection, and the bacon was crisp and _yummy!_

I got up and started to throw the scraps of my food away, but when I looked in the garbage I saw something that made me want to scream, but I settled for yelling…

"Jasper!!!!!!!!!!"

"What!? Bella what's wro…" He and Emmett had come charging in the room but Jasper could obviously feel my fury and Emmett could see it in my eyes.

"You liar! You made me feel sorry for insulting you this morning and you didn't even make the food!"

"What are you talking about Bella? Of course I did." He said while looking hurt, but I wasn't buying it.

"Then what is this?" I said while pulling out a bag of food containers from the diner that Charlie always took me to.

"Oh that" he mumbled, looking sheepish "I just didn't want to mess up your breakfast this time so I bought it for you"

"well that was nice, but next time just tell me, I don't care if it was home-made or not, I just want to have fun with my older brothers while Edward is away, and that means that you two have to be truthful with me, deal?"

"Deal" they both mumbled.

"Good, now I'm gonna go take a nap, I got up waaaaaaay to early this morning, wanting to say goodbye to Edward"

"Ok Bells, your staying in Edwards room again" Emmett said and then he un-expectedly lunged for me and carried me up to Edwards room.

"Night, night, don't let the bed vamps bite, hahaha! I am just too funny" He walked out of the room and Jasper poked his head in.

"I didn't mean to make you mad earlier, I just want to be a good big brother for you"

"I know, I overreacted, thank you"

"No problem," he said grinning widely "good night sleeping bella"

"Goodnight jasperrrrrrrrrrrr" I said already half asleep, dreaming sweet dreams about my Edward.

There it is, CHAPTER2, now now now, you must review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**If you want to know how sorry I am for not updating go read the beginning of chapter 13 in Truth or Dare, then you will know, I would type it here too, but I'm sick and waaaaaaaay to tired to re-type all of that again, so here's the next chapter…**

**Chapter 3 Material Girl**

**BPOV**

I didn't want to wake up but I had no choice so, with the sweet dreams of Edward still in my mind, I slowly got out of his warm bed to see Emmett and Jasper poking their heads through the door.

"How'd you sleep Bells?" Jasper asked

"Good, what time is it?"

"Its about noon, so get dressed and be ready in like…5 minutes" Emmett said.

"Uh, ok, I guess with Alice gone it will be much easier to get dressed and ready"

"I wouldn't count on it" Jasper mumbled before they both walked out of the room.

I was just about to pull a white t-shirt and a pair of rider jeans out of the wardrobe that Edward had gotten for me when I stay, here when the phone that Edward _insisted_ that I get, started ringing.

I knew it was Alice by the hilarious ringtone that Edward and I had picked out for when she called me.

"_Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always mister right,  
'Cause we are  
Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl"_

I grabbed the phone off of Edward's dresser and flipped it open quickly.

Alice's high pitched scream filled my ears before I had a chance to speak.

"I'm gonna wear what I want Alice and you can't do anything about it!"

I moved the phone away from my ear for her response.

"JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEERR!"

Jasper heard her, obviously with his awesome vamp hearing.

He walked in took the phone from me and quickly said,

"Im sorry Alice, I'm trying to be a good big brother and I'm going to let Bella wear what she wants"

I mouthed "thank you" to him and he quickly left the room.

"HAHA!"

"Fine but when all your ugly clothes mysteriously disappear when I get back, don't look at me, blame Rose, don't even think it was me, and now since your being mean to me I'm hanging up before you get to talk to Edward, HA!" and she hung up.

I shook my head in fear of what she would do to my clothes and then got dressed, waiting to see if my boyfriend had heard the conversation through Alice's mind, and if he would call just to make her mad.

Of course he did-he would use any excuse to call and check up on me.

Decode started playing-our own personal joke, since mine was the only mind he couldn't read.

I let it ring for approximately 1.2 seconds before I snatched it up and said hello.

"How are you, Bella?"

"I'm fine Edward, Emmett and Jasper are being the perfect overprotective big brothers"

I heard his glorious laugh, that I missed so much in the few hours he's been gone.

"I'm glad to hear that" he laughed again "I'm sorry about what happened with Alice, we really need to get her some help"

This time it was my turn to laugh, just then Emmett poked his arm through the door and started tapping his watch

"Well I better go, Emmett has some bonding time planned, I love you"

"As I love you, my dearest Bella, I will talk to you soon"

"Ok, bye"

I shut my phone then quickly walked down stairs to see the boys waiting with big smiles on their faces.

"Sooo…" I started out cautiously "where are we going?" and Emmett's response was even scarier then the look on his face.

"Oh, you'll see…"

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! Sorry, I no I took forever again but lifes been pretty hectic, volleyballs finally over so that gives me some free-time, but I sprained my ankle the day before the last game, so part of my teams completely worried about me and my klutziness, while the other half's mad that I missed the game, anyway here's…**

**Chapter 4 Zoo **

**BPOV**

We got in Emmett's humongous jeep and headed off.

"Where are we going?" I asked again, hoping for a better response.

"We're going-"

"somewhere" Emmett finished, cutting jasper off with an evil glare.

I looked in the front seat and quickly spied the clue that Jasper had hid for me.

"Why are we going to the ZOO?" We're they insane!? The zoo is full of animals, full of animals THAT THEY EAT!

Emmett looked grumpy and frustrated that I figured it out as he said

"How do you know we're going to the zoo?"

I leaned up in between Jasper and Emmett and grabbed the driving directions to the seattle zoo off the cup holder and grabbed the Seattle Zoo Map, that was sticking out off Emmett's coat pocket and held them both out to them.

"We thought it would be fun, you told Edward that you likes panda's" he said sheepishy.

"You two know your going to a place filled with the animals that you EAT AND HUNT! You can't eat these animals!"

"A little trust please Bella" Jasper attempted to calm me "I made sure that we prepared for this properly."

"oh, this oughta be good"

**REVIEW! And Check out my new story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY!**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

"I so don't want to be here!"

"Aw, come on Bells, it'll be fun." Jasper tried to encourage me. I felt a wave of enthusiasm wash over me and I couldn't help but be a little excited that I got to see some panda's. they were my favorite animals and I hadn't seen any since I went to the zoo in Phoenix 4 years ago.

"Ok, but I swear if you guys do anything to embarrass me, I'm going to sick Alice and Rose on you."

They shared a worried glance before quickly nodding in my direction.

"Can you say whipped?" Jasper nodded laughing with me while Emmett glared at me. Then in a matter of seconds his face looked like one of the evil villains you find in cartoons.

Much to quick for my eyes he came behind me, grabbed me around the waist and slung me up on his shoulders like I was 7 instead of 17.

"Emmett Cullen! PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

He and Jasper just continued to laugh at me while I got some very strange looks from the other people visiting the zoo.

"I'm gonna call Edward!" I reached for my phone but it was no longer in my pocket. That vampire was a hell of a pick-pocket.

I quickly saw what I guessed what was my cell phone flash through the air before Jasper grabbed it, stuffing it in his pocket.

"Don't you worry Bella, we're gonna take gooooood care of you today."

"Uh-Oh" I'm screwed.

**APOV**

The vision ended and I busted out laughing.

"Alice! What is it! Is it Bella!"

_Your such a worry-wart Edward! Jazz and Emmett are totally capable of keeping her safe! CALM DOWN!_

"Fine" he huffed and walked off.

I couldn't let him know about this, he's find out a way to stop him if he knew.

This was gonna be good.

**I 3 U GUYS! **

**Please review**


End file.
